Ganondorf (Ganon)
Ganon (pronounced /ˈɡæn.ən/, GAN-ən), also known as Ganondorf (pronounced /ˈɡæn.ənˌdɔːɹf/, GAN-ən-dawrf), is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. He has been present since the first game, The Legend of Zelda, and has been present or referred to in most. Introduced in The Legend of Zelda simply as a monstrous Prince of Darkness, Ganon's character has seen much development throughout the series, from being a simple monster to a powerful warlock with deeper motives to his actions. As the manifestation of the Demon King Demise's hatred for the Goddess and her Chosen Hero - or, according to Hyrule Historia, the reincarnation of Demise himself - Ganon is destined to eternally reincarnate to pursue world domination. As such, through the series, he has seen several deaths and resurrections. Ganon is the possessor of the Triforce of Power, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Din. This divine relic makes Ganon unimaginably strong and grants him boundless mystical power, making him a grave threat to the land of Hyrule and the world. As stated in prophecy, the only one capable of defeating Ganon is the Hero who is chosen by the Goddesses. Description Ganondorf is an extremely powerful Gerudo warlock who opposes Link and Zelda within the series; as such, he is a villain of pure evil, and is a cruel and ruthless warlord whose goal is to usurp the Kingdom of Hyrule. Ganon's only ambition in life is to obtain the Triforce and dominate the world using the abilities imbued by them. He has many characteristics of a person with megalomania. Despite his undeniable lust for power, Ganon is a mastermind; he is an adept tactician and a master of manipulation and deceit. It is not unusual for Ganon to manipulate the events of a story behind the scenes (as he did in A Link to the Past, Four Swords Adventures, and Twilight Princess), only to be revealed as the orchestrator in a plot twist. Ganon usually presents himself within the facade of a cynical, yet calm and civil man, although he is known to very quickly become enraged, ensuing in a murderous rampage. Ganon has no sense of morality or honor. In his conquest of the Sacred Realm, once he reached the Temple of the Triforce, he single-handedly killed all of his followers who had aided him in his expedition, so that he could claim the Triforce uncontested. He is also culturally inclined, playing the organ with great skill, as seen in Ocarina of Time where he plays his own theme throughout Link's attack on his tower. Ganon also possesses an arrogant sense of entitlement; he believes himself to be the only one worthy of ruling the kingdom. His pride is also shown when fighting enemies: Despite being more than capable of defeating most enemies in combat, Ganon instead relies on his minions to defeat them. Apparently, he chooses to fight only opponents he deems worthy, such as Link. Even before gaining the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was arguably one of the most powerful men in the entire land of Hyrule. He was an immensely powerful sorcerer with vast mystical resources, and as the King of the Gerudo, he also possessed political power. Once Ganondorf gained the Triforce of Power, however, his abilities, both physical and mystical, were augmented to god-like proportions, his power unrivaled by any mortal. Ganondorf became utterly unstoppable, conquering Hyrule with ease. As seen in the events of Twilight Princess, the Triforce of Power also grants Ganondorf invulnerability. Using its power, he has endured mortal wounds (such as having his chest pierced by a sword), only to remain alive and unrelenting. In addition to his incredible strength, invulnerability, and magical abilities, Ganondorf has proven himself to be a very talented swordsman, as seen in the final battles between Ganondorf and Link in The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Ganondorf also has an unnaturally long lifespan, if not indefinite; he has lived through ages of Hyrulean chronology. History Skyward Sword Although Ganondorf is not in Skyward Sword, his origins are revealed. He is the reincarnation of Demise, and is thus destined to eternally reincarnate to pursue world domination, as well as those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. Ocarina of Time During the events of Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is striving to conquer the lands of Hyrule and obtain the Triforce. In order to access the Triforce within the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf sought the three Spiritual Stones from the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras. When they refused to hand them over, he placed a death-curse upon the Great Deku Tree and Lord Jabu-Jabu, and blocked off Dodongo's Cavern with a gigantic boulder. At the same time, he pledged false allegiance to the King of Hyrule to gain his trust. Princess Zelda, however, senses the evil within Ganondorf and asks for Link's aid to prevent Ganondorf from obtaining the Triforce. Ganondorf eventually betrays the King and assaults Hyrule Castle while Link gathers the three Spiritual Stones. The young hero returns in time to see Zelda and Impa flee, who are being pursued by Ganondorf on his horse. When Ganondorf demands Link tell him in which direction the two had fled, Link refuses and is attacked by the King of the Gerudo, who proclaims he will soon rule the world. When Link, shortly thereafter, opens the entrance to the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf follows him and seizes the opportunity to obtain the Triforce, with partial success. As he touched the Triforce, however, it split into three pieces, leaving Ganondorf with only the Triforce of Power. During the seven years Link was asleep, Ganondorf conquered the Kingdom of Hyrule, transforming the feudal-style Hyrule Castle into Ganon's Castle, a tiered near-cylindrical skyscraper resting on a floating island that hovered above a large lake of lava. He had the Castle Town totally decimated, left in ruins, and populated by the ReDead, causing many Hylians to flee to Kakariko Village. As Hyrule's new king, Ganondorf gained even more knowledge regarding the Triforce. Because his heart was not in balance, he was only bestowed one third of the element: the Triforce of Power. With all the luxury and power of the subdued kingdom at his disposal, the Evil King is able to wait for the moment when the two remaining Triforce keepers, Link and Zelda, would reveal themselves. Eventually, he finds them in the Temple of Time where he kidnaps Princess Zelda, who had evaded his pursuit for seven years, and challenges Link to come rescue her. The three Triforce possessors meet again in Ganon's Tower, where the final battle ensues. When Link reaches the top of the Tower, he finds Zelda confined in a pink crystalline enclosure floating above it. Ganondorf taunts the young hero and engages him in battle, where Link is able to defeat the tyrant with the aid of the Light Arrows and the Master Sword. Using the last of his power, Ganondorf tries to make his castle collapse, but Link and Zelda manage to escape safely. However, the revived and enraged Ganondorf uses the essence of the Triforce of Power to transform into a bestial monstrosity called Ganon. Despite his behemoth height and clever tactics, Link manages to defeat him using the Master Sword and assistance from the power of the Seven Sages. Ganon is then sealed into the void of the Evil Realm where he cannot harm Hyrule or lay his hands on the remaining pieces of the Triforce. As he is sealed in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf claims that when he breaks the seal, he will kill Link's descendants. Downfall Timeline The Downfall Timeline is the timeline in which Link, the Hero of Time, despite his best efforts, was defeated by Ganondorf in the final battle. This allowed the Evil King to obtain the full Triforce, but he was subsequently sealed within the Dark World by Princess Zelda and the other awakened sages, taking the Triforce with him. A Link to the Past Prior to the events in A Link to the Past, Ganondorf was the first to enter the Sacred Realm in a long time. There, he killed his minions in order to be the only one able to claim the Triforce. When he laid his hands upon it, the Sacred Realm changed into the Dark World and he was transformed into a boar-like demon, Ganon. However, shortly after, the Knights of Hyrule and the Sages promptly locked him away in the Dark World. Many years later, Ganon uses the wizard Agahnim to break free from the Dark World. Agahnim manages to win the trust of the King of Hyrule and eventually takes control of Hyrule himself. He attempts to break the seal on Ganon by sending the Maidens, descendants of the Seven Sages, into the Dark World. However, he is temporarily stopped when Link helps the final maiden, Princess Zelda, to escape. While Link is trying to acquire the Master Sword to defeat Agahnim, the wizard finds Princess Zelda and sends her to the Dark World. This breaks the seal and allows Ganon's influence to spread across the Light World as well. After suffering a defeat by Link, Agahnim uses his powers to transport Link into the Dark World. After rescuing all of the Maidens from their imprisonment in the Dark World, Link faces Agahnim again in the Dark World, where the young hero successfully destroys him. After the battle with Agahnim, a shadow of Ganon rises from his body, turns into a bat, and flies to the Pyramid of Power. There, Link faces the King of Thieves and even though Ganon wielded the might of the united Triforce and the Trident, Link manages to destroy him with the Master Sword and the Silver Arrows. Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages In the linked ending of the Oracle subseries of Zelda games, it is revealed that the events of the two games were started by Twinrova in an attempt to resurrect Ganon via the Dark Rites. The ritual required that three flames were lit: the Flame of Destruction, the Flame of Sorrow, and the Flame of Despair. The Flame of Destruction is lit when Onox throws the seasons of Holodrum into chaos, while the Flame of Sorrow is lit when Veran caused great misfortune to the people of Labrynna by using the powers of Nayru the oracle. With two flames lit, the Twinrova sisters capture Princess Zelda, causing the despair of the people to light the third flame, the Flame of Despair. Twinrova intended to sacrifice Zelda for Ganon's rebirth, but Link managed to slay them before the ritual finished, and thus the Twinrova sisters were forced to sacrifice themselves to awaken Ganon. Because of this, the ritual was incomplete and Ganon became a mindless beast, although he did demonstrate limited thought just as he was defeated by Link. Link's Awakening Ganon did not appear in Link's Awakening but during the final battle, the final boss takes on a form known as the Shadow of Ganon. During the final battle, the Shadow Nightmares take on the form of various monsters from Link's past. One of these is the form of Agahnim, Ganon's alter ego, while the fourth is of Ganon himself. While not the true Ganon, this is a memory of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past, and as such attacks in a similar manner, using his trident and attacking with Blazing Bats. Unlike the real Ganon, the Silver Arrows are not needed for Link to defeat it, but he will have to use Spin Attacks or the Pegasus Boots to cause damage. Unlike the other Shadows up to this point, once defeated, the Shadow of Ganon will make the cry normally used for when a boss has been completely destroyed. Despite this, the battle will continue as the shadows take on another form. A Link Between Worlds Ganon appears to Link in a nightmare, ominously hinting that he would soon return. Later, after capturing each of the Seven Sages in portraits, the evil wizard Yuga uses their power in order to resurrect Ganon from the darkness where he was sealed after his previous defeat. After resurrecting him, Yuga joins with Ganon, taking on a form which combines attributes of both of the evil sorcerers. However, before Yuga Ganon can destroy Link, he is stopped by Hilda, who sends Link on a quest to reawaken the Seven Sages and gain the Triforce of Courage. The Legend of Zelda Despite Yuga Ganon's apparent destruction at the hands of Link in A Link Between Worlds, Ganon returns to life some time prior to The Legend of Zelda. He leads an invasion on the small kingdom of Lesser Hyrule and manages to obtain the Triforce of Power. Before he can obtain the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda is able to break it into eight pieces and scatters it throughout Hyrule, then sends her attendant Impa away to search for help. Ganon captures Zelda and holds her hostage in his lair, deep in Death Mountain under Spectacle Rock, and sends his minions after Impa. Link, having outwitted his underlings and learned of the perils that the land was under, takes up a sword and goes alone to assemble the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Using it, he enters Death Mountain and shines it upon the King of Evil's hiding place. Ganon fights ruthlessly with his seemingly invincible Technique of Darkness, but Link is able to vanquish him with his blade and by using the Silver Arrows to deliver the final blow, reducing Ganon to ashes and revealing the Triforce of Power. The Adventure of Link Many years prior to both The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link, an offshoot/follower of Ganon only known as the "Magician" attempted to gain the location of the Triforce of Courage by manipulating the Prince of Hyrule, the Magician dies casting a spell on Princess Zelda to make her fall asleep for eternity in revenge for her not revealing the Triforce of Courage's location. Years later, in The Adventure of Link, The evil power left behind by the vile heart of Ganon was causing chaos and ruin in Hyrule. Ganon's army makes an attempt to revive him by spilling Link's blood onto Ganon's ashes, but this method ultimately fails. In the ending scenario where Link is killed during his journey, Ganon's minions are able to collect his blood and pour it onto Ganon's ashes - reviving him. As such, Ganon only physically appears on the "Game Over"-screen. Child Timeline The Child Timeline is the timeline that follows Link after being sent back to his original time following the defeat of Ganondorf by the Hero of Time in the final battle. He warns Princess Zelda and the current King of Hyrule of the tragic future that awaited the kingdom involving Ganondorf if nothing was to be done. Twilight Princess Prior the events of Twilight Princess, Ganondorf was captured, put on trial, and sentenced to execution by the Sages. While they managed to severely wound him by impaling him with a light sword, the Triforce of Power activated at that moment and thus they could not kill him. Using the power granted by his Triforce piece, he manages to free himself from his chains, and kills the Sage of Water as well. Knowing no better solution, the Sages open the gate to the Twilight Realm and send Ganondorf through it. There, he influences Zant, who had been denied the throne of the Twilight Realm, to seize control and access Hyrule again. Ganondorf grants Zant a fraction of his power in return for the opportunity to escape the Twilight Realm. After Link defeats Zant, Ganondorf and the young hero meet atop Hyrule Castle, where he is found sitting on Princess Zelda's throne as Zelda's body lies in a niche in the same room. During the final battle, Ganondorf possesses Zelda by turning into Twilight. Using Zelda as a puppet, he attacks Link relentlessly, until Link forces his spirit out of Zelda's body. Ganondorf then takes his bestial form, Ganon, becoming an immensely powerful boar. Taking advantage of Ganon's blind rage, Link outwits him, and defeats Ganon by striking the wound left by the Sages with the Master Sword. Ganondorf then takes on the form of an immense veil of fire in the shape of his disembodied head. Midna valiantly resolves to fight Ganondorf using the Twilight magic housed within the Fused Shadow, teleporting Link and Zelda to the safety of Hyrule Field. Midna, transforming into an enormous Twilit arachnoid, attacks Ganondorf, with the ensuing battle destroying the castle. However, Midna was no match for Ganondorf, and was promptly defeated by the Gerudo King. Ganondorf emerges from the ruins of Hyrule Castle on horseback, triumphantly holding aloft the Fused Shadow fragment that Midna wore, and after crushing it in his hand, he charges towards Link and Zelda. Zelda entreats the Light Spirits of the realm to lend her their power in the form of the Arrows of Light. Mounting Epona, Link and Zelda pursue, assailing Ganondorf with a hail of arrows. Ganondorf is momentarily staggered, falling from his steed, but he recovers surprisingly quickly and confines himself and Link in a makeshift arena where the two engage in a sword duel. After besting him in a sword to sword struggle, Link plunges the Master Sword into Ganondorf's open wound. He survives the death blow for a few moments, and only when the Triforce of Power fades completely from his hand, does he succumb. Now dying, Ganondorf sees a vision of Zant. Zant's neck breaks, and immediately Ganondorf's eyes gloss over and dies. Four Swords Adventures Hundreds of years later, in Four Swords Adventures, Ganon is reincarnated following his death in Twilight Princess. In this game, Ganondorf is referred to as a desert nomad, recently expelled from the Gerudo Tribe by breaking their taboo and exploring the Desert Pyramid as part of his plan to usurp the powers of others and coat Hyrule in darkness. He steals the Trident from the Pyramid and the Dark Mirror - which he uses to summon Shadow Link and his kin - from the forest. He uses him to trick Link into releasing Vaati's essence from the Four Sword. Ganondorf heads to Hyrule Castle, where he fully resurrects Vaati, taking control of him, he uses Vaati to transform the Royal Jewels into the gateway to the Dark World, he then utilized the power of the Trident to hunt down and defeat the knights of Hyrule and transform them into demons. Thanks to these events, demons began escaping into Hyrule from the Dark World, and while the controlled Vaati distracts Link and imprisons the Shrine Maidens, Ganon absorbs the power of the Maidens. At the end of the game, Ganon appears as the final boss as a twist ending, fought in the Dark World underneath the Tower of Winds, where he is defeated after Link fires a Light Arrow into Zelda's ball of light that pierces him. He is then sealed away in the Four Sword. Adult Timeline The Adult Timeline is the timeline that follows the events after Link is being sent back to his original time, following Ganondorf's defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time in the final battle. Ganondorf is sealed within the Sacred Realm by the Seven Sages but, with Link sent back in time, the world is left without a Hero. The Wind Waker Long before the events in The Wind Waker, Ganon managed to escape from his seal and wreak havoc in Hyrule once more, climbing from the Earth in his mountain sized beast form Ganon attacked the Kingdom of Hyrule and easily took control of it. No hero appeared this time and the gods were forced to flood Hyrule in order to stop Ganon. However, Ganon breaks free, rising up from his ocean prison, and subsequently begins to rebuild his army. Still wanting to obtain the Triforce, he sends one of his minions, the Helmaroc King, on a search for "young girls with pointy ears" hoping to find Princess Zelda, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Among the girls kidnapped is Link's sister, Aryll, and thus Link sets off on his adventure to rescue her. Link finds Ganondorf's hideout, the Forsaken Fortress, where Ganondorf had Link thrown far away into the ocean after being caught by the Helmaroc King. Later, it is revealed that Ganondorf has limited magic strength, for his powers were sealed away by the gods with the aid of the Master Sword. However, without this knowledge, Link himself takes the Master Sword, and thus removes the only barrier restraining Ganondorf's power. Soon afterwards atop the Forsaken Fortress, Ganondorf reveals that the Master Sword is dull; its power to banish evil gone. Link and the pirate captain, Tetra, narrowly escape safely with the help of the Sky Spirit Valoo and the Rito before Ganondorf can seize Tetra, who he finds is actually Princess Zelda and the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom. After this, Zelda is hidden inside the underwater castle in Hyrule and Link begins his quest to reawaken the Master Sword, whose power had vanished since Ganondorf had murdered the Sages in charge of keeping the power within the sacred blade. Once Link achieves his goals of finding the Triforce of Courage and restoring the Master Sword to its former glory, Ganondorf locates their haven and consequently captures Zelda, whom he takes to his underwater tower. Link finds Zelda unharmed, lying in a bed, sleeping, with Ganondorf watching over her and her dreams. However, before Link has any chance to approach, Ganondorf unleashes a bewitched, giant puppet, which Link defeats. Ganondorf finally reappears to challenge Link, and with Zelda in his arm, he rises to the rooftop of the tower. Soon after Link reaches the rooftop, Ganondorf speaks to him about his reasons for desperately searching for the Triforce pieces, revealing a little of his origins from the harsh Gerudo Desert and his desire to take over the green landscapes of Hyrule. When he declares that he already has in his possession the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf suddenly rushes against Link and delivers swift, hard blows that leave Link half-conscious and the Master Sword out of reach. Ganondorf, using his Triforce of Power, summons the two missing Triforce pieces from Link and Zelda and reforms the Triforce. Nevertheless, right before Ganondorf is able to touch the Triforce and make his wish come true of conquering Hyrule, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the last King of Hyrule, appears to touch the Triforce first and makes the wish of washing away the ancient land of Hyrule. The Triforce disappears and water starts pouring through the protective barrier into the land of Hyrule as Ganondorf laughs scornfully. Link wakes up at that point and Zelda approaches him holding the Master Sword for Link to engage Ganondorf in a last battle. Ultimately with Zelda's aid, Ganondorf is defeated when Link deals the final blow by plunging the Master Sword straight into Ganondorf's forehead, turning him into stone and killing him. His body remains atop the tower under the Great Sea with the Master Sword in his head, and the ocean finally drowns Hyrule under the Great Sea. Phantom Hourglass Ganon is not encountered or fought in Phantom Hourglass due to his defeat in Hyrule (now beneath the Great Sea) at the end of The Wind Waker, but Link's duel with an "evil king" is mentioned in the intro. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:Nintendo 64 Debut Category:All Characters